bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Diaz and Hopkins Part 2
2 days later Michael had arrived on campus at 8:31 A.M. The past few nights were sleepless for him. Too much on his mind to even think about such things as sleep. Now that he'd learned who Gary Smith is he's learned that Gary has many insiders at Bullworth, Whitney Fordman was one, and now he is dealing with another one. He noticed C-Money sitting at the steps of the school. He went and sat next to him, "what's up bro?" He noticed that C-Money was looking down. "Someone take your drugs away?" He asked. "No, I broke up with my girlfriend.." C-Money muttered, with utter sadness in his voice. Before Michael met Nicole he had also dealt with a harsh and swift breakup. Women are women, enough said on that subject. "What happened?" Michael asked with an understanding tone. "No you'll think I'm a bad guy." C-Money replied. "It was bad and I didn't mean to but she said something about my family." When he said that Michael understood. He hit her. He looked at C-Money with an understanding look. We're all human and we all do things we regret. It doesn't make him any less of a man just because he hit her. C-Money told Michael what she said and while he doesn't approve of hitting women he does agree with him. What she said was way out of context. "It's alright man." The bell rang and a prefect amerged from the school. "Get to class meat!" He yelled. Michael and C-Money had went there seperate ways. What do I have for classes today? ''He wondered. He reached into his pocket and got his schedule out. English and Gym, so he had to get to mister Galloway's class. He arrived at class on time. "Hello class, how is your morning going?" He started, looking at his young pupils around the room. They all moaned with annoyance. "Well here's your assignment." He handed out a fill in the blanks type assignment. "This will require you to really think, hope you all are good at that. You may work in groups if you please." When he said that most of the students got within their respective cliques. Michael went and sat with a few students that aren't apart of all the group nonsense. "Hey, I'm Ray." An obese kid politely introduced himself to Michael. "Nice to meet you I'm Michael," Michael said to the kid. "Are you a gamer?" He asked completely out of the blue, this kid somewhat reminded him of a gamer. Michael is a gamer too. "Why yes, I'm a huge Mario fan," he said, "I wanna grow a mustache just like Mario." He said with confidence. The short black girl looked at Ray and shook her head. "I'm Gloria." She said carelessly without even giving Michael a glance. "I guess I'll be doing all your work." She said with reluctance. Michael sighed, he knew that she was one of those people that is overconfident in her abilities, and Michael was certainly no slouch when it came to English homework. The class finally ended after what felt like an eternity. Michael went to the cafeteria and sat next to Jimmy. "What's up Jimmy?" "Not much, what's up with you man?" Jimmy asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Then taking off another half and handing it to Michael. "Thanks man." Michael said appreciating his good fortune. "So Gary Smith's had it in for you since the beginning." He asked with a bored tone. Jimmy had told Michael just about everything on Gary Smith except one thing. Why does he have it in for him, and what are his plans for Michael. "Yep, he was setting me up to take me down, he was doing that to everyone." Jimmy explained, "we don't know what his real intentions are but they involved turning this place into a hellish battleground, and he almost suceeded." He finished. "More of a battleground then this place already is," Michael joked. "That's quite a big job to do!" His joking streak continues. Just then Greg came over and sat down across from Michael. "What's up dude, how was your experience with Galloway?" He asked Michael. "It was fine, why?" Michael was curious, Galloway seemed like a normal guy to him at least. Greg had a confused look. "The dude didn't break out the bottle?" He questioned. "He told me he stopped," Jimmy breaks into the conversation. Greg looked at Jimmy, "I don't think so, that's not what Johnny told me." He replied. When people talked about drinkers it reminded Michael of his mother. She doesn't even have a job, and at 36 years-old it's tough to survive that way. "So I heard about your comfrontation from Christy, the rumor is all school." Greg states out of the blue. ''That soulless ginger is starting shit, ''he thought. "She said that you two beat each other up. Is that true?" "No, that bitch is starting stuff." Jimmy retorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if she works on the corner, she is one annoying-ass chick." He concluded. Michael left the table and started for the school bleachers at the football field. When he got there the Jocks were running the track, and the cheerleaders stood idly by watching as the steroid monkeys came by. He sat down and started texting his girlfriend. Just then someone hovered over him. It was the kid he beat in the Hole, Ryan Irvin. "Hey hotshot." He said with a wide grin on his face. Michael was surprised, he kicked this kids ass and he still thought he was the best. He has to be the most abysmal fighter at Bullworth bar none, and Michael exposed him for it. "Hey, how's the black eye?" Michael made a reference to their fight. Ryan gives him a dirty look that Michael laughs off. "What do you want?" He asks. "So you found out about mister Fordman huh?" Ryan says. "Because I'm pretty sure you just solved one of the many problems that the idiot Jocks have been making." He finishes, the Jocks on the field started to notice them both up there. "What are you going on about?" Michael asks with mild interest. Ryan takes Michael to the front of the gym and they see that there's a kid getting beaten down by a few Jocks. "That's Charles Caldwell, if you want to get to Gary he's an asset you'll need." Ryan says handing him a BB Pistol. Michael thought about how this was the second time he'd save someone with a BB gun. "I'll see you later Michael," Ryan says walking around the fight. Michael fires a BB rounds into the crowd of Jocks and they get instantly frightened and book it. ''That was better then last time, ''Michael starts to think but then the kid pulls a gun on him. ''Fucking again?! "Woa dude, I've had guns pointed at me before." Michael states, thinking about his encounter with C-Money, "just put the gun down." The kid gives him a real sour look. "Why the fuck should I trust you?" Michael gives him the benefit of the doubt. "Probably because I just saved your ass," he replies, keeping his calm personality about him. They leave before more jocks come back and soon run into C-Money. "Hey, Mike." He greets Michael and then looks at Charles. "What are you doing with the new kid?" Michael and Charles tell him the whole story and it must've made C-Money think about the first time he met Michael. Motherfuckers love pointing guns at me. Charles leaves them after a few minutes. Michael starts to talk to C-Money. "Do you know Gary Smith?" He asks. "Know him?" C-Money says with a chuckle. "The asshole pretty much started a gang just so he can kill me and Greg." He explained his situation with Gary. "Do you know Whitney?" Michael asks, almost sounding like a private investigator. C-Money looks at him and shakes his head. "Nah man, I heard from Christy that you and Jimmy were at each others throats though." C-Money brings up the old news. "What's up with that man?" Michael shakes his head, that girls rumors get around quick. Well most rumors get around quick, this is High School after all. "She's a liar." He states plain and simply. "Someone tried to trick us into going after each other, one of Smith's boys. Do you know where Gary Smith is by any chance?" He asks C-Money but his friend had given him an unsure look before his well thought out reply. "No, he..." He says trying to find the word to fit this sentence. "Vanished, like a ghost, with almost no traces." He replied with an ounce of guilt. Well another cold trail for Michael. "And you don't know the handwriting of the person that wrote the note?" C-Money shook his head with a quiet reply, his answer was no once again. Afternoon Classes It was Wednesday and his class for Afternoon was Gym. Which would be easy as Michael was quite a gifted athlete, being a Boxer, Kickboxer, Wrestler, and training in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu would make him quite athletic after all. When he got there they had started a Dodgeball game. Michael had easily overwhelmed the other team and scored win after win for his team. The Jocks were taken back by this kid's athletic abilities. Category:Blog posts